Episode 3: Unforgivable Memories
The story starts with a monologue from a mans' voice who was dreaming of flying once again. Soar through the skies, feel the wind again. In Goddess' palace, Goddess Yuki and Pinky were looking at the mirror and Pinky notes that the Goddess looks happy to which Yuki said if it was that obvious; Pinky says yes. Back in the mirror, it was showing an image of Kira , Maya , Gai and Goh inside the mansion and that knowing that the 2 brothers are with the Saint Beast helped ease her worries. She really wants them back in Heaven but, being with the 4 Saint Beast is not bad either. The 2 brothers may have problems dealing with other angels but for now, she will watch over them. Suddenly, her face got all serious and was disturbed by what she saw. Back in the mansion in the human world, Rey says that the mansion will be there new home from now on. Gai agrees and says that this will be fun. Rey commented that this is typical of Gai, and the shorted angel couldn't agree more. Shin then told them that they seem to really like the human world a lot. Rey says yes, since he was fascinated and interested on how human's live for the longest time, Gai agrees to this. Goh then appears and says that they have no problems then staying there. Although the 2 brothers' might feel suffocated since all 4 Saint Beast will be inside the mansion as well. Gai comments that Goh is always concerned with Kira and Maya. Goh, a little irritated, asked if Gai said something. Gai feigned ignorance, then Shin said that all of them should all go; Rey added that the brothers might be useful in their mission of finding the missing Guardian Angels. Goh interjected, because them and Kira and Maya had completely different reasons as to why they are in Earth and they - Kira and Maya - should not be involved with their mission. Shin, inwardly thought that Goh really cares deeply for the 2 brothers a lot. Rey voiced this out and says that Goh really likes Kira and Maya more, Gai agrees and Goh got flustered and decided to leave. Rey was thinking if they teased Goh too much and got angry. Shin disagrees and told the 2 that Goh just received an urgent message from the Goddess Yuki and asked that he come immediately. In the Goddess' palace, Goddess Yuki ordered Pinky to bring the mirror and held it before Goh. He looked at it and saw Hyabusa no Hiro's image. Goddess Yuki explained that she felt a dark aura surrounding Hiro and very much troubled by it. She then instructs Goh that, aside from looking for missing Guardian Angels, that he should also look out for evil spawns; Goh accepted the new mission. Back in the human world, the 4 Saint Beast were out shopping for food. Rey picked a very good looking tomato and Shin picked a very fresh looking lettuce and Gai was poking on an egg and got an earful from Rey. He stopped and saw a crowd inside the supermarket and decided to check what it was all about. When he came closer, he saw that it was a demonstration for a tasty fried chicken. He got all excited and his fangs started to show when he felt a poke from Rey, commenting that he should hide those away. Gai complied but then was pulled away because Rey does not like eating chickens, he considers it like cannibalism to which Gai disagrees vehemently but was pulled away nonetheless. Inside the mansion, it was raining heavily outside. Goh was looking outside while Kira, Maya and Gai was watching the anime titled "Saint Venom". It stars Goh and Shin and the scene was from when the ghost inhabits the mansion where they are currently residing now. The character design was a chibi form of the 2 angels and was fighting off the ghosts, chibi-anime Shin changed to his angelic robe and the chibi-anime Goh suddenly changed to a magical girl, complete with the heart wand and frills. Shin screamed. Kira commented that the anime got Gai hooked, the blonde angel got flustered but Maya said that his brother was also watching the anime yesterday. Kira got embarassed and told Maya to shut up. Meanwhile, Rey and Shin were in the kitchen and were preparing the dinner. Rey was cooking and Shin was peeling off the skin of the potato when he accidentally cut his fore finger. He sucked the blood and he remembered it happening also, way back when Judas was still in Heaven. He was playing his harp, Judas was beside him when the string suddenly snapped and his fore finger got injured in the processed. Judas asked what happened and Shin said it was fine. Unconvinced, Judas insisted that he look at the wound. He saw that there was indeed blood and healed it with his lips. The wound closes and Shin blushed. After it was healed, Shin thanked Judas and the red haired angel smiled warmly. Back at the present, Rey was calling out to a day dreaming Shin and asked if there was something wrong, the bespectacled angel answered there was none and Rey asked again if he hurt himself. Rey was getting worried and Shin directed his attention to saying that the food needs to be prepared since Maya and Gai may be hungry by now. Speaking of which, the 2 did enter the kitchen and asked when will the food be prepared. Gai and Maya saw the food and was about to take a bite when Rey scolded them and told them to prepared the table so that all of them can eat together. After the dinner, the 2 brothers were asleep and Rey was amazed at their appetite. Shin then approached Goh and asked if he was worried at what the Goddess informed him. Goh said yes but Rey cannot believe that Hiro, a pure and kind angel, would ever have a 'cage of darkness' inside him, to this, Gai agrees. He added that something else might be going on. Goh would like to think that as well but he has doubts. Shin then informed them that they will all check this out tomorrow morning, for now, they need to rest. Outside, it continues to rain heavily. A lone figure was walking, wearing a coat, amidst the heavy rainfall. Inside the mansion, Goh was taking his bath, suddenly sensing something was off. Back to the lone figure, it entered a cave whose walls was covered with red, blood like squiggly lines. Goh was concentrating but cannot be sure who the figure was. Inside the cave, the figure stopped on what look like a sealed cave door. The figured removed the cloak and revealed to be none other than Hyabusa no Hiro. A very powerful lightning struck on the rocks and as a result, it opened the cave door. A shadow was beyond the sealed cave door, and it turns out, it was Shiva , beckoning Hiro to enter the sealed cave door. Hiro did and Shiva told him that he understands what the Guardian Angel wishes the most and he can give it back to him. Using a ritual, it will revive the spirit of the Falcon within Hiro. Hiro agrees and takes Shiva's hand. A pale pink of light flooded the room and on the cave walls, a shadow of a Falcon emerged. Morning, Hiro was standing on a pagoda building and ordered his birds to attack. Inside the mansion, Goh and Shin were reading inside the library when Gai opened the door, very much alarmed. He told them that something happened. Shin surmised that birds again attacked the townspeople. Gai cannot believe that behind all this is Hiro, Goh said that they are still not sure about that is why Rey is out and doing some investigation. Shin asked if Goh felt something and the leader of the Saint Beast said yes. Outside, Rey was walking and saw that there were an abnormal number of birds within the vicinity of the residential area and heard a scream. He rushed towards it and saw a little boy being attacked by black birds. He changed in his angelic robe and released a sound wave-like power and knocked down the birds to the ground. He then saw a pale pink-like aura separating from the birds and the birds, as if nothing happened, flew away. Unknown to him, Hiro was watching what happened and flew away. He noticed his presence and flew off, following the Guardian Angel. Back in the mansion, Shin asked the 2 if they knew what the 'House of Revival' is. They both said yes, Goh explaining that that place can revive a dead spirit in exchange for your cursing your soul. Shin followed up that that is the reason that the place was sealed off and that no one knows the exact location but according to the writings that they were just reading, the location was in the Eastern Mountains. Gai was shocked to hear this; Shin then said that he felt something of a bad aura happening in that direction and Gai thinks that it might have something to do with what was happening now. Goh then decided that they need to check the place out because, like Shin, he also felt a bad feeling around that area. Shin thinks that a ceremony may have taken place. The 3 of them went to the location of the House of Revival. It was the same cave where Hiro and Shiva met the other night. They went inside the used-to-be sealed cave door and Goh confirmed that a ceremony did take place not too long ago. He picked up a black feather and Gai noted that it was Hiro's feather. Goh explained that Hiro cannot do it alone to which Gai deduced that someone helped him. Shin gloomily agreed. Goh suddenly got worried about Rey, being alone out there. Back to Rey and Hiro who were still flying, Hiro stopped on top of a stone monument-like and Rey followed. Rey asked Hiro why is he attacking the townspeople to which Hiro retorted that a Saint Beast like Rey will never understand a lower angels' feelings. Rey was buffled with this and Hiro decided to attack. Rey avoided the attack but did not fight back, still at lost; Hiro said he was no longer his old self. Hiro added that, to cement his loyalty to 'that person', he will defeat Rey. Rey wondered out loud, who was 'that person' Hiro was talking about. Rey continues to dodge Hiro's relentless attack and he then told his story: He has the spirit of the Falcon but for some reason, was curse to never fly again. While he was in the human world, he will always see Guardian Angels flying and would just watch them. He was happy, inspite of never flying again, because he has his master with him. But the master he grew fond of died, leaving Hiro with nothing but the strong desire to fly once more. He managed to wound Rey and prepared for a final attack. Left with no choice, Rey unleashed the spirit of the Suzaku. The other Saint Beast saw the Suzaku and hurried over to Rey's aid. With the Suzaku's powerful spirirt, Rey called forth a barrage of Ice Blades. Hiro tried to shield himself from the attack but it was too powerful for him and got a fatal hit. He fell, his wings disappearing. Rey carried Hiro down where the Saint Beast met him. The purple haired angel asked again Hiro who was 'that person' who gave that power to him. On his last breath, he muttered Judas and disappeared in soft blue lights. The Saint Beast could not believe what they heard. Unknown to them, Shiva was watching and was furious with what happened. Somewhere, Shiva reported to Judas and Luca and told them that he failed, to which Judas easily forgave him, reasoning that there was nothing that could have done any differently. yuki n pinky looking on the mirror.jpg|Goddess Yuki and Pinky looking on the human world through the mirror troubled look.jpg|What she saw next...was not good news waterfalls.jpg|The waterfalls in the Goddess' Palace front gate mansion.jpg|The front gate of the mansion where the angels are staying goddess n goh mission briefing.jpg|Goh is given a new mission mirror.jpg|The Goddess' Mirror goh looking at the mirror.jpg|Goh looks at the mirror hiro.jpg|Hyabusa No Hiro view from above.jpg|A bird's eye view angels shopping.jpg|Like humans, they need to shop too... rey with tomato.jpg|Rey holding a tomato shin with lettuce.jpg|Shin picked a lettuce gai poking an egg.jpg|"Stop playing around!" - Rey crowd.jpg|This crowd makes... curious gai.jpg|...Gai all the more curious chicken.jpg|What Gai saw when he approached the crowd... excited gai.jpg|...made him all the MORE excited! enraged rey.jpg|"Please, hide your fangs!" - Rey it is a bird.jpg|"It's not a bird!" - Gai forbidden fruit.jpg|Apple... Rainy outside.jpg|Heavy rain Unsuspecting goh.jpg|Goh watching the rain outside watching tv inside.jpg|Kira, Maya and Gai watching a show saint venom.jpg|Saint Venom, the anime cartoon goh.jpg|a chibi-anime Goh shin ready.jpg|chibi-anime Shin, ready for battle! goh ready.jpg|Goh, ready for...er, battle?! looks whose talking.jpg|"This show got you hooked, huh, Gai?" - Kira kira watches it too.jpg|"But Nii-san watched it too since yesterday" - Maya "Shut up!" - Kira preparing food.jpg|Shin and Rey preparing dinner he is good at it now.jpg|He's getting good at it now... or maybe not.jpg|...or maybe not. kissing a wound.jpg|A traditional way of stopping the blood from gushing out shin and judas.jpg|Shin and Judas string snap.jpg|The string suddenly snapped... shin got hurt.jpg|...and Shin got hurt... concerned judas.jpg|...making Judas worried... healing the wound.jpg|...so he healed the wound blushing shin.jpg|nice blush, Shin! thank you judas.jpg|"Thank you...Judas." - Shin smiling judas.jpg|And Judas was happy those were the days.jpg|*sigh* those were the days... shin remembers.jpg|Shin remembers sleeping brothers.jpg|they look harmless...when asleep taking a bathe 2.jpg|Goh taking a bath...and sensed something amiss hyabusa no hiro.jpg|someone is about to commit a forbidden ritual not good.jpg|hmmm, this smells trouble... yep not good at all.jpg|Yep, trouble it is... hiro attacks.jpg|Hiro attacks Rey dreaded answer.jpg|Not the answer they were expecting shiva with judas and luca.jpg|The minion reporting to his boss Category:Anime Episode